Bet Time Story
by JeanOConnell195
Summary: It's bed time, and Evie tells Alex his story goodnight.


Bed Time Story  
Summary: Alex asked his mother for his favorite bedtime story, the battle of Horus and Seth. A bit of a history lesson as well as a cute story about Evie and Alex.  
Rating: G  
E-mail: JeanOConnell195@aol.com  
Disclaimer: They're not mine!  
  
"Momma, tell me the story about Horus and Seth."  
"Dear, I told you the same story last night. Don't you want to hear something different?" Evelyn complained as she tucked Alex into bed.  
Alex smiled and pulled her to bed with him. She lay down behind him, she on her side and Alex on his stomach as she rubbed his back. "Please momma, I love that story." He begged and she nodded.  
"Close your eyes." She ordered and began her story.  
Rick stood at the door to the bedroom and smiled at the sight of his wife and son sharing their time together.  
"The god-king Ra-Harakhte, in the year 363 of his reign on earth, advanced his army to Nubia to quell a rebellion being led by Seth. Seth had already done a great injustice by brutally murdering Osiris, his brother. Ra-Harakhte's army sailed up the Nile toward Nubis, stopping in Edfu where Horus joined them. Horus was also Osiris' brother, and was eager to get vengeance from his murder. Ra asked Horus to arm himself and do battle with Seth's army of conspirators that were plotting against the aging king." Evie began, telling of how Alex favorite god Horus had been drawn into the battle.  
Looking over Alex's back to his face, his eyes were still somewhat open, so she continued.  
"Knowing his brother to be a worthy adversary, both cunning and treacherous, Horus enlisted the help of the god of wisdom and magic, Thoth. The magic that Thoth used turned Horus into a sun-disk with splendid outstretched wings. The goddess Nekhbet and Uazet in the form of uraeus snakes joined him at his side.  
When he came upon the army of Seth, he flew straight at the sun to look down upon the enemies of Ra. So fierce was his stare, felt as the heat of midday, which the enemies of Ra became confused and could no longer tell friend from foe. In fear and rage, they attacked one another. When the battle was over, and the enemies were either dead or scattered, Horus swooped down upon the battlefield to find his brother Seth. Yet the mighty Seth was no where to be found."  
"He wasn't very mighty if he ran away was he momma?" Alex interrupted and Evie smiled at his young wisdom.  
"No my love, he was a lot like a coward." She continued to rub his back and Rick leaned against the door, listening to the story. "When Ra heard of Horus' great victory, he went to see the battle field and rejoice in saying, 'Let us go to the Nile, for our enemies are dead.' However, not all this enemies were dead."  
"Nope. Besides, Horus still has to kill Seth, because he didn't get a chance to." Alex smiled and rolled over, cuddling up next to Evie.  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close.   
"Seth's following was still strong. He commanded his agents to turn themselves into hippos and crocodiles with thick skins. This they did in preparation for the attack on the boat of Ra. Horus was making preparations too; his army had made lances of iron and heavy chains. Upon these weapons, Thoth spoke some powerful magic. When the attack came, many of the thick-skinned beasts were either slain by the magic weapons or fled to the south. Horus went after the army of Seth, and another great battle took place."  
"Geze, the gods really liked to fight a lot didn't they?" Alex commented with his eyes closed, being soothed by his mothers voice.  
"I suppose they did." She grinned and continued her story. "The battles continued for quite some time. Horus and Ra now sailed north in search of their foe that took the shape of hippos and crocodiles again and stayed underwater for quite a long time. For days even. Upon sight, Horus attacked and did great damage to his enemies with his magical weapons. But his brother continued to lead him on. Almost four hundred prisoners were taken before the boat of Ra to be executed. He decided to personally lead his army into battle against Horus. Another long battle raged. At one point, Horus took a prisoner whom he believed to be Seth. He dragged him to Ra's feet. 'Do with him what you will,' Ra told Horus, so Horus killed him in the same manner that Seth had killed Osiris. For many, the story ends there with the death of Seth. However, others say that upon death, Seth liked again as a serpent. Other's believe that Seth hadn't been killed by Horus, and it was just a ploy to try and over power Ra."  
"I think that it was Horus who killed him. I like Horus." Alex mumbled, half asleep.  
"Shhh, you go to sleep son, and I'll see you in the morning." Evie kissed his head and scooted away from him, seeing Rick at the doorway.  
"I love your stories." He commented, and kissed her lightly.  
"Well, so does Alex. For the past three nights that one has been his favorite though." She softly closed the wooden door behind her and the couple went downstairs.  
"Why don't you ever tell me stories before I go to sleep?" Rick whined sitting next to her on the couch in the living room as she grabbed a book and her reading glasses.  
"Because you are always busy doing other things." She joked and actually saw Rick blush.  
End  
Authors note: Yes, this is a true Egyptian tale. I found it off of a web site, and I think I'll write more bed time stories for Alex.  
Jean  



End file.
